I Like My Best Friend's Brother
by IceCreamLol
Summary: Sam likes Spencer. Song fic to Victoria Justice's "Best Friend's Brother" I do not ship Spam, but the idea popped into my head.


_I Like My Best Friend's Brother_

**This idea popped into my head and I decided to write it. Spam, but I do not ship Spam. Later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't own iCarly. I'm grounded.**

_Call you up when I know he's at home;  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>what can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?_

Sam looked out the window dreamily as she called Spencer's number; she was finally brave enough to ask him out!

"Hello?" Spencer's cute voice echoed throughout Sam's ear.

_I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know!<em>

The only things I need to do now are:

make sure Carly doesn't know and

ask Spencer out!

"Spencer?" I asked. I was very nervous!

"Yeah?" he answered.

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!_

"Uh..." I stuttered, and then I hung up.

I couldn't do it!

Next time I will! I just can't get it out of my head!

_Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

He's the one.

I had hoped that Spencer would get it after I said that I had a ""little crush" on him, but NO!

He just brushes it off!

So now, it's time to be LESS subtle and MORE forward!

_I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting to shy<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do_

He acts super friendly to me when Carly's not around, so at one of those times I'll ask him.

IN PERSON!

I gulped, and headed towards Bushwell Plaza.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

It was a Saturday, the day of Carly's noon yoga classes.

A perfect time to make a move.

I ignored Lewbert and headed up the stairs, to floor 8.

I knocked hard and Spencer answered. "Hey, Sammy!"

I blushed and sat down on the couch.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!_

I summoned all my breath and asked, "Spencer, will you go out with me?"

Spencer jumped up and down and shouted, "YES!"

Then, he pulled me into a kiss.

Just at that moment, Carly walked into the room.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Carly asked, glaring at me.

"Uhhh…" We murmured, embarrassed.

_Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

"Let's just tell her the truth, it can't hurt!" I whispered into Spencer's ear.

"But she'll KILL me," he whispered back.

"Well?" Carly questioned, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We…" I started.

"Love each other." Spencer finished.

Carly fainted right on the spot.

_Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<em>

She wouldn't get it.

_[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and...  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

I suggested to Spencer that we elope, and he happily agreed as we ran off into the sunset together.

**Again, I DON'T ship Spam, but it just fit in with the song! Gosh!**


End file.
